Disney Love - a Solangelo Disney AU
by thwipster808
Summary: Based off a Tumblr prompt in which Will is Peter Pan and Nico is Flynn Rider at Disneyland :)


**A/N: I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR SO LONG. Consider it a late Thanksgiving gift (for those who celebrate it)! I am thankful for all of you :)**

Will Solace was living the life.

He was enrolled in a good college and was having a good time. He had a great internship that made good money. His Disney internship allowed him to be in Disneyland most days of the week. That was enough to make Will happy. It was a bonus that he actually got to be a character - Peter Pan, one of his favorites, no less.

Peter Pan was a happy-go-lucky kid who never wanted to grow up and only wanted to have fun. Will couldn't imagine a more fitting character for him to be. Plus, since college wasn't totally sucking his soul like it was some of his friend's, his inner child wasn't far out of his reach.

Will loved interacting with the kids in the park. They were all so happy and excited that they were meeting THE Peter Pan in real life – it was written all over their faces. Seeing those bright, smiling faces made Will's job easy. Who couldn't smile back at that?

One of his favorite things about being a character, however, was the behind the scenes things. He enjoyed getting dressed and ready to be in character along with all the other cast members. While some think it kills the magic to see characters half in costume, Will finds it fascinating. It almost makes it more real because it seems like the characters are just normal people getting ready in the morning like anyone else. Except with fancy costumes and wigs and much more makeup.

It can be a buzzkill to discover some cast members are really grumpy and rude out of character, but Will likes to focus on the bright side. For example, he's learned to see just how beautiful some people actually look. When coming out of costume, it's a bit shocking to see a normal person, but then you realize just how amazing normal looks and how strange Disney characters look. And then there are those who look almost the same when coming out of costume. Not exactly the same, but with the same amount of _you're so pretty, you have to be a Disney character, you can't be real_ kind of thing.

That applies to one person in particular that Will noticed one day. Flynn Rider, the counterpart to his favorite Disney princess, Rapunzel, happens to be quite the eye candy in real life. Just his face gives off the Flynn Rider feel of _I'm a handsome troublemaker and I know it._ Will doesn't look for him every day, but he's never disappointed on the days they both work.

The sad part? Will doesn't even know his name. All he knows is that a cute guy is Flynn Rider and they pass each other sometimes around the park. Each time Will sees Flynn walk by, he admires the way he interacts with the kids. His smile seems genuine and he laughs a lot, but he still has his smirk like he's secretly pickpocketing them all. Who knows, maybe he is. Will loves how perfectly he portrays his character and how he clearly loves his job, unlike some cast members. Once, while Will was admiring Flynn's looks, his cast member reminded him that Peter Pan had a line of kids waiting to take pictures with him, not to mention the kid that was standing right in front of him. Will had blushed and put on his brightest smile for the camera, but not without missing the glance from Flynn, who lost his cool composure for a second to show a bit of curiosity and possibly hope?

Today, Will was feeling a bit more tired from schoolwork than normal and, thus, had to really concentrate on his character in order to do a good job. Unfortunately for him, his one and only distraction was working that same day and had already passed by him a few times in the park. Piper McLean, the cast member that walked with him and controlled his line, pulled him aside and said, "Okay, I realize that you have a major crush on Nico, but this is the most obvious you've been about it. You need to do something about it before I step in because your daily pining is starting to get annoying."

Will couldn't even process all those words. _Wait, what? She knows? It's that obvious? Wait wait..._ "Nico? Who's that?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Hello? Flynn Rider? You're telling me you've been staring at him this whole time and you didn't know his name?"

 _Nico. His name is Nico. Wow that's hot._ Will was too distracted to pay attention to Piper scolding him. He finally got his name! And it's a beautiful name that matched his beautiful face.

While Will thought this, he didn't realize that he was staring right at Fl-Nico with a dreamy look on his face. He only noticed when he registered those chocolate brown eyes staring right back at him. Will suddenly straightened up with a blush rising to his cheeks. Then he noticed the light blush that also donned Nico's cheeks.

"Peter Pan!" Will whipped his head around to see Piper glaring at him with a fake smile. "I know you're a busy kid, so how about one more picture before we go find your Lost Boys?" She asked a question, but her eyes told him to pull it together and do what she said.

"Uhm, right, yeah, good idea." Will shook his head and reminded himself that he is Peter Pan, not Rapunzel. He turned on his 100-Watt smile and found himself saying the words engraved in his brain automatically to the little boy in front of him. He risked a glance at Nico, who was doing the same as him. Piper and Flynn Rider's cast member, Jason, were talking in hushed voices to each other, glancing at their respective characters every so often. That couldn't be good.

Once Will finished chatting with the boy, he excused himself and Piper whisked him away to the cast members' break room. Shortly after, Jason entered with Nico, who nervously glanced at Will.

Once sitting in the room, Piper and Jason began talking quietly again. After the two boys pushed their blushes away, Nico leaned over and said in a hushed voice, "Do you know what's going on?"

Will admits that it was hard for him not to ask Nico to speak again so he could memorize just how _smooth_ his voice was. Instead, he replied, "Um, I think we're in trouble? Piper seemed mad at me..." _Who knows why_ , Will thought sarcastically to himself, though he had no idea what would happen now.

Will looked back at Nico, who was watching Jason and Piper with concern. Will took a breath, put out his hand, and said, "I don't think we've ever properly met. I'm Will - Will Solace."

Nico smiled and took Will's hand. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Nico di Angelo. I've seen you around several times." At that, Nico turned a light shade of pink, causing Will to smile a little wider. They were still holding their handshake.

"Will!" Piper's strong voice startled the boys, causing them to jump apart. "Really? Right now? I just- gah!" She had annoyance written all over her face. Luckily for the boys, Jason stepped in and placed a hand on Piper's shoulder, saying, "What she's trying to say is that you guys should get to know each other more. Then maybe-"

"Maybe, you two could quit staring every time you pass by each other and actually do your job! I mean, honestly Will, kids keep wondering why Peter Pan won't pay attention to them and keeps staring at Flynn Rider," Piper rolled her eyes.

Will was blushing so hard he probably looked like a tomato. An ashamed tomato. Piper was a force to be reckoned with and just her frustrated side scared him – he couldn't imagine if he actually messed up big time. Will didn't even want to make eye-contact with Nico, so he just looked down.

Jason sighed, saying, "Same to you, Nico. You do a good job covering up, and you're lucky when you have Rapunzel walking around with you, but don't think your little glances go unnoticed."

Surprised, Will risked a glance at Nico, who seemed to be feeling the same way as Will. He was red, but there was something in his eye that told Will that he wasn't as embarrassed. When their eyes met, Will saw the twinkle in Nico's eye and understood. They both looked at each other each time they passed by, both were becoming increasingly interested in the other. Both wanting more.

It's funny to think about, considering they just learned each other's names today. And here Piper is, pushing them together in the most harsh, obvious way just because they can't do their jobs well. No tact, no schemes, just force. Will couldn't help it – he started laughing.

Piper fixed him with a stern glare, "WHAT is so funny, Solace?" Will knew he should be nervous, that he should stop, but he couldn't.

"You two," Will gestured to Jason and Piper while still shaking with laughter, "you knew, the whole time, that we liked each other. But you didn't do anything. This could've been over with weeks ago if you'd just told us!" Will began laughing again just picturing how mad Piper looked when it could've all been avoided.

Soon, Nico joined in too. It was ridiculous. They both could have confessed, both could have gotten to know each other sooner, both could have avoided upsetting their cast members. Will suspected they were laughing with relief that they liked each other as well. But, whatever the reason, they both looked a little crazy to Jason and Piper, who only rolled their eyes at the boys.

"I swear you're all idiots," Piper stated. "Okay, well you guys need to get back out there. I expect a smooth-sailing rest of the day. You can do whatever you want after work." And with that, they were rushed out of the room and back into the park, but not without a smirk from Flynn Rider and a wink from Peter Pan.

Nico and Will set up a date, talked, laughed, confessed, blushed, and quickly became a couple. Jason and Piper were the first to know. They didn't even ask – it was just that obvious. They were ecstatic that Nico and Will finally got together, because, of course, they were shipping them the whole time, and because they figured work would be a lot easier.

Eventually, people at work started noticing, but really, Nico and Will didn't care. They were happy together and did the sweetest little things for each other. Nico found out that Will liked Rapunzel and often quoted Flynn Rider to him, impersonating the thief as best he could (which he could, he was literally Flynn Rider). He also made Will sing Rapunzel's flower song because Will was blonde and beautiful and Nico couldn't help it. Will discovered that Nico was actually this really cool, emo kind of a guy outside of work, or at least, he tried to be. Will was one of the few people who knew he worked at Disneyland and loved it. Thus, Will pushed Nico to show more of his softer side and embrace the love of Disney. He'd get Nico little Disney figurines and finally found out that Nico liked _The Lion King_ , especially Scar (he was very into Disney villains).

Of course, they got to know each other in other aspects, but getting to know someone's Disney side brings this air of childish innocence and joy that made their relationship more pure and simple.

A few months after they got together, Piper seemed to be getting annoyed once again. Will didn't understand why. He was finally with Nico! He wasn't pining anymore – he could look forward to seeing Nico each day, whether they worked the same day or not. He couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful boy, his olive-tinted skin, his dark chocolate brown eyes, the little splash of light freckles high on his cheeks, the way he tried to hide his blush, his—

"Peter!" Piper's voice brought will out of his thoughts. He locked eyes with her and, upon seeing the suppressed anger in them, he quickly turned away from her and towards the kid that walked up to him. He bent down to him and chatted for a bit before signing his book and walking away. Piper quickly walked up to his side, probably about to scold him, when they encountered Flynn Rider. Flynn was walking with Rapunzel by his side, along with Jason. When they saw each other, they slowed to a stop.

"Hey there," Will smirked as he saluted Nico.

"Hey yourself," Nico looked at him through lidded eyes, turning on his signature smolder – whether he meant to or not, Will would never know.

Jason and Piper both cleared their throats loudly, trying to get their characters under control. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite working. The boys stared for too long, not noticing a little girl had walked up to Flynn Rider and Rapunzel. When she saw Peter Pan taking Flynn Rider's full attention, she latched onto Rapunzel's arm and stated loudly, "Yes, now Rapunzel is mine!"

That caught everyone's attention. At first, Nico was surprised. He quickly recovered, grabbing Rapunzel around the waist, saying, "Not quite," with a little smirk to the girl.

"Aw, but why were you looking at Peter Pan?" the little girl pouted.

Now Will took over. He bent down to the girl and put on his best troublemaker look. "Flynn and I are close friends. We like to have fun and make trouble together. But, we normally don't take pictures together. Do you want a special picture with all of us?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically, before adding, "But I want Rapunzel to hold me. You can hold Flynn." Will did not expect that, but he chuckled and nodded yes. Piper and Jason didn't seem too pleased, but they couldn't say no to a little girl.

Rapunzel picked up the girl with ease. Will went up to Nico and held his arms out, a bright grin plastered on his face. Nico grumbled, "I hate my job," to which Will quickly replied, "Love you too!" And with that, Nico jumped into Will's arms and Will held him bridal-style. It was a picture Jason and Piper made sure would never happen again.


End file.
